


Infiltration

by AlucardKnight668



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Hiding in Plain Sight, History, Mentions of Other Decepticons, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlucardKnight668/pseuds/AlucardKnight668
Summary: A set of five seekers are sent to find and report the location of Megatron. However, that mission comes to an end when Soundwave sends an order to return. The five seekers, though, have a small problem of their human occupants. Well, they are heading to an area well known for its many disappearances. What's five more?
Kudos: 2





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> This short story is a bit rushed and was based off of the Disappearance of Flight 19.

The Allspark had been shot to Earth, with Megatron, the Leader of the Decepticons, following behind it not long after. It was in the year of 1913 that both mech and cube had been found by mankind and stored away in Sector 7. It was during World War 2, that five Decepticon seekers were sent to Earth to find and retrieve their leader. During the night of March 21, 1940, those five seekers took the places of five bombers among the German army. The five were part of the force tasked with bombing London. While they did so, their leading commander, High Wing, worked to find their leader. The group helped all sides, and when the United States joined the war, High Wing and his men decided to settle down with five Avenger Bombers. It was in the month of December, that the plans of Flight 19 were in the making. E.J. Powers, the captain of the squadron preparing to go through this mission, alerted his men to join him in one of the briefing rooms to get their mission details later that day. But before that, his men began their daily routine like they always did. 

Charles Taylor and Joseph Bossi went to the mess to eat, George Stivers went to the gym to get some last-minute workouts. And Forrest Gerber walked around the base to get himself woken up more before meeting Charles and Joseph for breakfast. Fighting between England, Germany, France, and Italy had gotten worse as time went on. The five pilots had been wary and nervous the more missions they went on. Their planes would act strange from time to time, mostly when the five would take them to new areas the planes had never been. When the time of the briefing neared, all five men gathered to start their briefing. “Alright, gents, we all know that today is our normal scouting run. The skies are cleared for the rest of the day, the reports say things are quiet in that area. Planes are being fueled up as we speak. So, any comments? Concerns?” Powers asked while looking at his men, all he got were head shakes. Gerber and Bossi both had crossed their arms as the briefing continued. While the briefing went on, another commander is giving orders to his own men. 

However, this commander is not in a briefing room. “Same as the other times, scan for life. Keep our presence under wraps. And don’t offline.” High Wing stated gruffly. A high-pitched chuckle sounded from the only femme seeker in the group, Wind Charmer. “You act as though we haven’t been doing this since the war started, Wing.” She said after giving her commander a flick of fondness in her field. While it would feel like the emotion the cons want to express, it would feel like a gust of wind to the humans around them. High Wing huffed internally, feeling the fondness and wishing he could smile at his lieutenant. Hardened Decepticons they may be, but that did not mean they could not form attachments away from their home planet. The five were surrounded by the busy motions of a military base. Having been on Earth for five years, looking for their leader, they were used to the chaos of war. Being under the command of Hitler for a year before moving to the United States, they hid the real planes away in an unknown location to the humans. That location being space, an idea of Flack’s, their medic.

When the fueling crew leaves them alone, they all rumble at the ill-fitting substance in their tanks. The human pilots started to file out of their base and started heading towards the five planes. “Well, looks like they are ready to go now. I miss the ability to just fly off into the skies without waiting.” Their heavy fighter, Dogfight grumbled as Gerber climbed up the ladder and into his cockpit. Nosedive and Flack make noises of agreement. High Wing quiets them and vents a sigh when his own human gets within his cockpit. As the flight sequence begins and the five take off for the air. The five start to head to the island of Bermuda. However, that flight path was through the famed Bermuda Triangle. Along the way, E.J. hears faint static across his comm systems. At the same time, High Wing gets a ping from a long silent comm link. “Search Party: Return to Cybertron. Megatron: Located. Allspark: Close to Discovery.” Came the monotone voice of Soundwave, the Decepticon Third in Command. 

And as they get closer to the Triangle, High Wing relayed the orders to his team. Wind Charmer giggled with excitement, Dogfight growled with interest, Nosedive and Flack prepare for the storm ahead of them. “We have our orders, Wing. But how do we deal with them?” Asked the medic, all attention went to the human pilots within each cockpit. High Wing hummed, his mind thinking of ways to get rid of the five men. “Storm ahead, Powers. Change course?” Asked Gerber, seeming a bit wary. Then the Decepticon Commander gets an idea of how to get rid of their unneeded cargo. “I think I have a way to get rid of them. Prepare to go into orbit.” Answered the Decepticon commander as the other human captain gave orders to fly through the storm. High Wing grinned as the storm surrounded the five planes. Soon, the five pilots notice a change in their planes. “Beginning orbital protocols. Stand by for ascent into orbit.” Came the order from the seeker leader. “Captain! I can’t maneuver my plane!” Shouted a panicked Gerber. 

Powers, Bossi, Stivers, and Taylor also notice they cannot move their planes either. “Wing? Are we taking these fleshlings with us!?” Asked Dogfight, and all he got was a brush of denial from the commander. “No, but we can’t have any witnesses or evidence that we were here, now can we?” Asked the seeker leader. The short tempered mech purred at the sudden realization of his commander’s plans. “See, this is why I like you better than StarScream, Boss.” He says with a brush of excitement. “I’m glad you like me. Now, begin ascent into orbit and prepare to eject our, unneeded cargo.” Says the lead seeker. He gets four sounds of acknowledgements and the other seekers begin to ascend into the atmosphere. The five pilots began to panic even more as their planes began to lift into the atmosphere and then into orbit. When High Wing felt that they were high enough, he gave the order to eject their pilots. 

One by one, each pilot was thrown into space and left for dead as the five seekers left the planet for their own home of Cybertron. One by one, the pilots suffocated to death and froze with in the empty vacuum of space. On Earth, news of their disappearance spreads. On December 5th, five American pilots had disappeared within the Bermuda Triangle. No bodies, wrecks, or anything else was ever found of the five. And on Cybertron, the five seekers are greeted by the third in command with a new mission. 

Retrieve the Allspark and Recover Megatron.


End file.
